1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tractor endless tread composed of grouser-mounting base plates strung on twin endless strings, each string including a pair of side-by-side wire rope stretches filled with elastomer material and embedded in elastomer material.
2. Prior Art
A tractor endless tread having grousers strung on cables is disclosed in Fikse U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,758, issued Nov. 13, 1962, for Strung Section Flexible Band Vehicle Track. The structure of the present tread is simplified and is more durable.
The Myers U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,719, issued Aug. 10, 1943, and the Keck U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,988, issued Jan. 15, 1946 show vehicle tracks incorporating cables embedded in rubber, but the structure of these tracks is quite different from the track of the present invention.